


A Not-So-Romantic Date

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 'there's only one bed' scenario gone wrong, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, I love him, Jaya, kai is an idiot who doesn't want his sister to be up after her bedtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Being a ninja is hard, and dating is even harder - especially when your girlfriend's brother is Kai.





	A Not-So-Romantic Date

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot of 2019, woo!
> 
> So hi! I'm back on track, and this time I'm back back. I'll be posting a one-shot every day from the 8th (today) to the 14th (Valentine's Day), for a challenge I'm hosting on tumblr! It's called Valentine's Week, and it's a whole week dedicated to the Ninjago ships. I've prepared a prompt for each day, and in case you're interested in them, here they are!
> 
> Day One (Friday 8/2) - First Ninjago Ship  
> Day Two (Saturday 9/2) - Crack Ship / Rare Ship  
> Day Three (Sunday 10/2) - AU Ship  
> Day Four (Monday 11/2) - Never Thought I'd Ship  
> Day Five (Tuesday 12/2) - OC Ship  
> Day Six (Wednesday 13/2) - Favorite Canon Ship  
> Day Seven (Thursday 14/2) - Favorite Non-Canon Ship
> 
> You are free to try it if you'd like!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Ali (clumsinessinperson) who beta-ed this - hope you enjoy!

Jay was used to staying up late. The times his anxiety kept him up at night were countless, and the worst part was that the feeling tended to stick with him all night long.

Of course, being a ninja had its surprises.

It had been a long day; normally, getting bit and turned into a Fangpyre on your first date would be a bad thing. It wasn't like Jay didn't feel exhausted though, because he was - Jay Walker was exhausted.

But he was also happy.

It had only been a few hours since he unlocked his true potential, and all because of the girl sitting next to him right then. They had been chatting all day, and it literally felt like a dream. Nya felt like a dream.

He couldn't believe he was part of it.

Jay yawned. "What time is it again?"

"Late enough to call it a night," Nya said. "It's been a long day."

The ninja of lightning nodded. "Yeah, it has," he stood up.

Jay waited as Nya put away the blueprints of the Samurai X suit - he still couldn't believe she was the person behind the armor - and then they both headed to the hallway that their rooms were.

They locked eyes for a second, none of them daring to make the first move.

"Well… Goodnight!" Jay waved at her, but hesitated to leave. "Can't wait to go back to my room with the others, and probably be waken up by them!"

"Ouch," Nya scratched the back of her head. "Sounds very…"

Jay tilted his head, as Nya's voice got even more quiet, eventually stopping altogether. She was playing with her fingers, and she had that look she always had when a new idea came to mind.

"Um… Jay?" she spoke up again. "How about we… Spend the night at my room?"

Jay was this close to gasping.

"'W-We'?" he gulped instead. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Only if you are," Nya said. "I trust you."

There were so many things running through Jay's head. He couldn't believe Nya had actually suggested that; of course he was okay with it, he was  _more_ than okay with it, but he just couldn't believe it.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Yeah, okay, okay. Just… Let me get changed, okay? Wow, I sure do say okay a lot, don't I?"

Nya chuckled. "Okay."

Jay felt his cheeks warm up, and it was purely out of luck that he didn't trip and fall on his way to his room.

The room was dark, and he could barely make out the figures of his friends on their beds. He thanked himself for his training and tiptoed his way to his own bed.

He found his pyjamas neatly folded at the end of his bed, and it took him a bit longer than usual to realise that it was Zane who had done the laundry that day. Shaking the thought off, he changed into them, making a mental note to himself to thank Zane for having washed them.

Within less than ten minutes, the ninja of lightning was standing outside Nya's door, preparing himself mentally to knock.

Taking a deep breath, his knocked softly.

Were he not a ninja, he probably wouldn't have heard Nya whisper a hurried 'come in'.

He opened the door.

"Hey Ny- KAI?!"

Jay couldn't believe his eyes.

Nya sat at the corner of her bed, with her arms and legs crossed. She looked flustered, and it was obvious as to why.

Kai was leaning against the wall, also with his arms crossed. However, his expression gave off a more serious vibe.

There was a moment where Jay thought he was dreaming. There was no logical explanation as to why Kai - Nya's  _brother_ \- would be on their romantic date.

"I'm sorry Jay, he just rushed into my room two seconds after me," Nya said, shaking her head.

"How- When-  _What_ are you even doing here Kai?" Jay asked, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"I was gonna use the bathroom, but I heard the two of you chatting in the living room," Kai explained. "So I-"

"So you obviously  _had_ to listen in," Nya interrupted him.

"Yep." Kai said. "I thought I'd drop by to say hi."

"That's… That's  _all_?"

Jay could hear his own blood boil.

"Of course not!" Kai said, taking a step closer to him. "Jay, it's three in the morning! You're supposed to be sleeping!"

"We were  _about_ to," Nya said, "you're the one who decided to come in my room!"

"I could hear you guys chatting a mile away - there is no way you were going to bed."

"I was going to crash here, airhead!" Jay talked back. "Can't we just have this one?"

If it wasn't for the fact that their night had been ruined, Jay would have laughed at how pale Kai's face became.

"Oh."

Yes,  _oh_.

"I thought you two were going to stay up all night or something," Kai mumbled, turning to Nya. "God, sis, I am so sorry, I had no idea you and Jay were that far into your relationshi-"

"WE WERE JUST GOING TO CUDDLE, OH MY GOD."

Nya's face had never looked more red before, and Jay was certain the same could be said for himself. He was burning up, he was going to  _explode_.

"Oh. Oh my god."

Kai's cheeks flushed pink too, and he tensed up even more than Jay.

"Guys. Guys, I am so sorry."

"I wonder why," Jay mumbled.

Nya took a deep breath, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay-"

"NO, IT'S NOT," Kai interrupted her. It seemed that screaming in moments of panic was in the Smith siblings' blood. "I JUST RUINED YOUR NIGHT. AGAIN."

"Will you just  _quiet down_?" Cole yelled from the other room. " _Some_  of us are trying to sleep!"

"I-I think we should call it a night," Jay suggested. "What do you think?"

"Yep."

"Couldn't agree more."

The siblings spoke simultaneously, and Kai waved them both goodnight not a second later. The master of lightning let go of a deep sigh before looking up at Nya again.

"So…" he cleared his throat. "Should we try this another time?"

Nya smiled at him, nodding. "Definitely."

The Samurai approached him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Jay found himself touching the spot with his hand, and it took him a while to snap out of his dreamworld.

He smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Nya."

"'Night, Jay," she gently closed the door.

The ninja found himself smiling at the ground, as he recalled the day once more. Everything still felt so surreal, from simply hanging out with the girl he liked, to unlocking his true potential. Out of all of his adventures, that one was his favorite.

"So…" Kai said, leaning against the wall. "Ready to crash?"

Jay knew he was never going to forget it.


End file.
